


Broken Records

by Nixite117



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou is jealous, F/F, F/M, M/M, Momdoriya, Multi, New Au, Rare Pair, bnha singing au, goth izuku, idk - Freeform, izuku hates Bakugou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixite117/pseuds/Nixite117
Summary: Midoriya Izuku tried so hard. He tried so hard to make it into the pop group. He wanted so badly to be their seventh member. But he lost to the blonde dude with the long tail, Ojiro, was it? He knew it was a long shot, just an unreachable dream too far off in the distance. But he was so close, just one man away from being in Japan's #1 pop group. If he had just been a little better than that one person, them he would have been IN! Izuku decides to give up his music career and just find something else to do with his life, like acting or dancing!So what the hell is he supposed to do when his best friend, Ochako Uraraka, tells him that her and some others started a J-pop group? And what is he supposed to say when she wants him to be a part of it?-----Or:The bnha dance au no one asked for.





	1. Chapter 1

"And the seventh member of One for All, Japan's number one J-pop group," Izuku held his breath as Present Mic paused. Izuku had no idea he would come this far, but to be cut off here... his career would be over before it even started. He was prepared to lose, or so he thought.

"Ojiro Mashirao! Congrats kid! You're a star!" His heart dripped. But... he tried so hard. He tried so hard to make it into the pop group. He wanted so badly to be their seventh member. But he lost to the blonde dude with the long tail, Ojiro, was it? He knew it was a long shot, just an unreachable dream too far off in the distance... but he was so close, just one man away from being in Japan's #1 pop group. If he had just been a little better than that one person, them he would have been IN!

Midoriya mechanically turned to his rival and smiled. It was a fake one, he already had little trouble pulling off a facade since he was an actor. And for... other reasons. He shook his hand, and if you asked Izuku what words he used to congratulate the tailed-man... he would tell you he can't remember. Waving behind his back, Izuku walked away from the stage and into the changing rooms, completely numb. This was unusual, normally he'd be crying over something this big. But just... nothing happened. The grenette grabbed his bag and left the building, walking around the back to avoid the news reporters. He felt something change in him. He knew what it was, it was his motivation.

It was gone.

The tears finally made it out of his eyes that night when he was at home in his bed.

\---------------

3 Months later

 

"Hey Yuga!" I shouted as I leaned over in the mirror, fixing my eye shadow. 

 

"Oui?" The frenchie asked.

"Should I do black or red under eye?"

"I personally prefer purple, but you should do black under eye, and red over mon ami" I took his advice and applied black eye shadow under my eye and red over. Placing my ear rings in, I turned to my brightly colored friend. I oddly enough didn't enjoy hanging out with too many goth people, and rather enjoyed my regular friends. 

 

"C'mon Deku kun! Hurry up!" I heard Uraraka shout from outside the boys restroom. I laughed and walked out with Aoyama. I had discovered goth culture during my self loathing period after the audition and went with it. I liked it a lot, the aesthetic and culture filled community greatly suited me. I met Uraraka and Tsu-chan, as well as Aoyama, when I started going to U.A. school of the performing arts. Singing wasn't something I did often, since it wasn't my main focus anymore. I preferred dancing over anything nowadays, even though singing was always going to hold a special place in my heart. Dancing just brought less pain, it didn't constantly remind me of the fact that my dreams were crushed by that blonde bitch. 

 

"Oh look One for All's new song came out. This one features Ojiro!" Uraraka jumped excitedly as she shoved an earphone into my ear. The pop music filled my ear and made me cringe. Only she knew the real reason I hated their music, but she did forget sometimes. Listening only for a moment, I yanked the earphone out.

"You know I hate that hip hop bull shit!" I told her. She momentarily curled in on herself and I instantly felt terrible. Ochako smiled quickly and laughed.

"Oh I'm sorry mister 'I listen to only American, heavy metal, emo, and sad music! Not all of us are super pessimistic!" she cracked. Cackling, I began my retort.

"Oooh look at you using the big girl words!" Uraraka feigned offense.

"I'll have you know that I am two months older than you!" she shot back.

"Oh you two!" Yuga piped in, "we all know that we're better singers than those 7 nitwits combiné!" Uraraka nodded.

"But Deku would have to be a backup dancer or something because he doesn't sing." She added. I tsked at her comment.

"I do sing, Uraraka san! I just know that my voice sounds like an elephant crashing into a mound of horse shit." They both laughed as we entered a cafe. Uraraka ordered our lunches, which mainly consisted of muffins and coffee, and sat down at our table. The barista had green hair and looked like she took fondly to Uraraka san. I eyed her carefully as they conversed. I was deciding to call her 'mold girl' because she reminded me of a frog. Don't question it. She looked at me and said something that caused Uraraka to laugh and blush slightly. I know that reaction anywhere, which means either Uraraka was asked out on a date and wasn't interested, or mold girl asked if I was her boyfriend. Which was impossible, because I am gay.

Uraraka took our orders, which I noticed mold girl slipped a note on one. Oh my fuck, either mold girl is hitting on the pansexual shithead behind me, or she just gave my innocent BFF her number! I thought, well shit I might have to kill a bitch. Well shit. Uraraka handed each of us our coffees.

"Black coffee-" I interrupted her to fit in a quip.

"Like my soul."

"Oh haha, it also has one cream, which means your soul isn't completely blackened."

"Yet." Aoyama laughed at my comment. Aoyama and I had tried dating a couple times, actually. It never really worked out. I was the 'depressed goth kid' in the school, which kinda ruined his image. And vice versa. Don't worry, we weren't that shallow, we really did like each other. It wasn't the only reason, our personalities clashed too much in a relationship standard, so we agreed to keep it strictly friendly. That's why we're still good friends.

"A french vanilla frappe, extra whip cream and caramel." She placed it in front of him. She placed her overly sweet coffee in front of her chair. "Oh! the muffins!"

"There she is!" Yuga piped.

"Dark chocolate chips for our little sad boi"

"White chocolate chips for the frenchie"

"And double chocolate chunk for me!" We all smiled as she remembered our favorite things. She sat down and noticed the little card on top of her little cup. It had 10 very clear numbers on it. "Oh lord I think I have a crush." I choked on my bitter coffee.

"Oh no. Ooooh no you don't" Uraraka and Yuga looked at me. "Um, no! It's that weird frog girl isn't it? I do not approve!" I interjected. The other two laughed at my concern. "I'm serious!"

"Aww come on Deku kun, I actually know her from the singing course in U.A.. She's really nice and has a great voice." I shook my head.

"On the subject of singing, mon ami. Remember what we wanted to talk about?" Yuga said to her. Her entire demeanor shifted. My brows furrowed and my head cocked to the side in curiosity.

"What did you guys wanna talk about? Does it concern me?" They both nodded their heads.

"Listen, Deku. I know your history, and the reason why you refuse to do some things." Uraraka said.

"And I don't" Aoyama continued. "But I'm not gonna pry, I just want you to keep an open mind."

"I have a feeling I'm not gonna like where this is going." I remarked. Uraraka sighed loudly with a slight groan.

"Trust me, you're not." 

 

"Mon ami, we started a pop group." I almost spit out the coffee in my mouth. 

"There it is." The brunette sighed. "And look, you don't even have to do anything, we just wanted you to... umm... consider! Yeah, consider is the word! Consider joining!" I looked at her in shock. A million questions flew through my head. She knows how much I hate singing, so why would she even tell me? She trusts me, that's why. I shook my head clear of the thoughts and tried to speak.

"You know how much I hate pop groups, and why." I said, sighing. "Who all is in it?"

 

"That was... a better reaction than I thought you would have..." Uraraka stated with surprise.

"Answer the question" I reminded her.

"Okay okay, so far. Momo Yaoyorozu, Hanta Sero, Kyoka Jiro, and me!" she answered. I cocked my head.

"Aoyama? What will you be doing?" the french blonde laughed. He winked and posed in his seat.

"I want to do the makeup mon ami! It'll give me the chance to fix your...ehm..." he gestured to my entire body. 

 

"Oh my fuck Yuga" I responded easily. It was no secret that Aoyama didn't like my style very much. He hated the fact that I didn't wear any color. I wore red, so I couldn't understand why he wouldn't get off my dick about it. "Listen, it's unlikely that I'll join-"

 

"Just- consider it. For us?" Uraraka asked with a look that said everything. I groaned.

"Alriiiiight." I heard a quiet 'yesssss' come from Aoyama and rolled my eyes, standing up. "I gotta head out to meet with my mom. I need to go get groceries." Grabbing my bag and walking away, I left them to their things. 

 

 

 

 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"How'd it go with the guy?" Hanta asked Uraraka. He had just gotten Tsu-chan to join them, and he had his good buddy Mezo Shoji join as well. The six of them were currently hanging out at Sero's place, chillin and playing board games.

"He... is considering it..." Uraraka answered.

"That's not good enough girl!" he objected. The brunette curled in on herself and looked away. 

"BEFORE we make the small one cry, and be forced to kill Sero, why don't we try and talk about this guy." Jirou interrupted. "Anyway, what is having one more guy gonna do for us?"

 

"It's part of the group aesthetic Jirou. The first thing a good pop group needs is to get along, and the second thing is to have a well balanced aesthetic." the black haired boy explained.

"Oh I get it! But... explain how each of us fit into that aesthetic please, Sero." Tsu piped in. The boy in question smiled, his triangular mouth showing off perfect teeth.

"Finally! An easy request!" Hanta jumped with happiness. "I'll start with Momo. She's the most caring and is slightly self-conscious. She has amazing ability and is beautiful, which makes up for her lack of confidence! That makes her fit into a more motherly role of the group." Momo blushed and smiled, unsure of how to respond to the compliments.

"Next is Uraraka! She's too sweet and innocent for her own good, so she happily can take the most child-like spot in the group." Uraraka looked like she was about to protest, so Sero continued, "She is also adorable looking, and is the best secret keeper in our group. Yet she is also the most hip-hop of all of us, which is unexpected for someone of her traits." the brunette paused before speaking, considering his words. Shrugging, she sat back down and continued listening.

"Tsu-chan is the most quirky. She is blunt, yet super kind. I think that our little frog is the one who values family the most. It's befitting of her to be the most emotionally supportive person." turning to said girl, Sero continued, "Tsu, I believe you are the most level headed and rational person I know, you always care about others and are a great listener." the one in question's expression didn't change a bit, unsurprisingly. Her face did redden considerably though.

"Shoji! You're kind of closed off, one of few words and even fewer possessions. You fit easily with all of the more muscly-work-out-and-be-healthy parts of the audience. You're also considerably hot and girls fawn over you all the time. You're the best kind of simple guy out there!" Shoji nodded with his arms crossed. Didn't say anything, as usual.

"Jiro doesn't need an explanation. She's the punk rock girl of the group! She is super hot and-" Jiro smacked Sero on the head. They all laughed loudly.

 

"Get on with it! What are you supposed to do anyway?" She scolded. Hanta held his head in overly exaggerated pain and flailed a bit.

"Well I'm the lovable team leader!" Then starts the chaos.

\---------

After about half an hour of banter towards, but not limited to, Sero's ego, they all finally settled down and watched some Disney movies (which had Japanese subtitles). They laughed and sang along in their basic and choppy english to the music as best they could. Laughing once the songs were over, they'd stop paying attention and start talking about random things. The new member eventually came up in conversation.

"So, Uraraka san, what's the guy like?" Momo asked politely. Tsu decided to continue.

"Yeah, the guy at the shop I work at, that was him right?" When she nodded, Tsu kept going, "Well I think he's a little too protective of you... and a little monochrome."

"Oh that's because Deku kun is an emo goth!" the girl in pink pajamas reasoned. Sero stopped eating his pizza mid bite. 

 

"I thought you said he was a cool guy! I don't want some dramatic mess in our group!" he whined. Uraraka gasped and looked genuinely surprised at Sero.

"Izuku is a very sweet person! He may have a few issues but he is a very unique and funny individual." Pissed, she turned away from Sero. Everyone looked at him with expectancy. He scrambled for words to fix the situation.

"Gd ah ummmm I-" Momo sighed and signaled for him to shut up.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it like that Uraraka." she tried. Said brunette huffed and turned her head away from them.

"Don't pout Uraraka, it doesn't look good on you." everyone gasped at Tsu's words. 

 

"So blunt." Sero commented.

"Whatever, it's just that... Deku kun doesn't have a good history with singing. He used to sing a lot, then something happened..." she admitted. "But he hasn't told me what... he has only told me that it made him lose his motivation, and it had something to do with One for All."

"Sounds... stupid." and that's the story of why Uraraka slapped Sero. 

 

\--------------------------

I walked to the back of the school where I'd sometimes hang out after hours. This was the only place I knew that no one would hear me sing, and so I'd only sing here. Usually on Wednesdays Uraraka would go straight home, so today I knew that I'd be safe here. She normally hung out with me here on my bad days, when depression was more of a bitch than usual. I came here everyday though. So after a few vocal warmups, I put my phone down onto the pavement. Stepping onto the empty, abandoned basketball court, I began one of my favorite songs. It was from a movie called 'The Greatest Showman', which was my favorite movie.

"I saw the sun begin to dim... and felt that winter wind, blow cold." I let my hands fall to my sides, and suddenly my school uniform shirt was on the bench. 

 

A man learns who is there for him, 

 

I reached out with both of my hands, down and to the back of me. Propping up one knee, my head follows my arm movements.

When the glitter fades and the walls wont hold.

My arms went with the music, and suddenly, I was moving. Smooth, fluid motions followed the story of the music as words flew out of my lips like it was instinct. 

 

Cause from then, rubble... 

 

My legs glided easily to fit around the song leaving my lungs, breath after breath pushing out music like no other. Music that had meaning, power, and story. If the music didn't have story, it was just an unfinished song. 

 

What remains, can only be what's true.

One for All's music used to hold my story in it. I used to be able to relate to the happy, bouncy rhythms and vibes that exuded passion and fire. That fire went out for me a long, long time ago. But that's the funny part... it was only a couple months ago that my eyes and body went from so bright and overpowering to so cold and dead. I didn't like this feeling, so I picked up dance. Singing was always a part of me, however. 

 

If all was lost, there's more I gained

I thought of how my mom and school reacted to the change. They all freaked out, became worried, scared. So I smiled. I smiled and told them it was alright. Then Kacchan left with his big pop group to become even more famous. So I snapped and just... stopped dealing with their feelings. I know it was selfish of me to just leave them unknowing, but there was no point in lying to them.

Cause it led me back...

Then Uraraka came into the picture, she was so kind and so understanding. I couldn't help but open up to her. I never told her everything, but I told her enough. Yuga was always also a happy presence, and together... they brought a little bit of my fire back. So I picked up singing again. But, never telling anyone was the key.

To you.

The prospect of joining a pop group that might have the chance to come up to his level... it was definitely thought provoking.

From now on... these eyes will not be blinded by the light.

I knew that I'd have to join for Uraraka, but I didn't want to join because she needed me to. I wanted to have joined because I needed me to. It would be an unhealthy group if one of us was there only because of someone else.

From now on, what's waited till tomorrow starts tonight... tonight.

 

I couldn't wait around for someone to save me anymore. I had waited around my whole life for someone to tell me I could do it, but when I finally got that I decided it wasn't good enough. That someone had to prove something only I had the power to prove. With this group, I could prove it. I could finally prove to Kacchan that I wasn't a little kid with tonsillitis and other throat problems anymore. I didn't need his approval. I needed my own.

Let this promise in me start.

Those words had never hit so close to my soul. I decided that this was a promise.

Like an anthem in my heart.

Yes, this anthem in my heart was going to help bring this group to higher bounds than ever before. We'd do it all together, too.

From now on...

From now on...

 

"Deku kun? I didn't know you could sing!" I froze, my train of thought shattering. Shit shit shit shit SHIT SHIT SHIT.

"U-Uraraka san? Wh-what are you doing here?" sputtering, I walked over to my stuff. I turned off my music and put my shirt back on quickly. The coolness of the air quickly faded once the cloth touched my skin. 

 

"I was coming here to ask you if you made your decision! I actually have most of the group here with me! So 5 out of 6 of us!" My eyes widened in shock, that means...

"Th-they all heard me?" the little muffin head smiled and nodded.

"Mhm!" she squeaked, then realized. "Oh my god Deku kun I'm so sorry..." apologizing profusely, she hugged me tightly. I sighed.

"Not your fault." I responded.

"Gotta admit, you're a pretty good singer."  The frog looking girl from the other day said. I looked at her with calculation written all over my face. 

 

"Why are you so shy? Your voice is amazing!" A black haired girl that was taller than the others remarked curiously.

"I heard you were goth dude, but I don't see it." A purple haired girl in a punk rock outfit stated, unimpressed. I scowled.

"I got a suspension last time I refused dress code. Honestly I don't care but my mom took all of my chokers and earrings and told me that if I wanted them back I'd have to listen to them." I shivered remembering how terrified I was that I'd never get them back. She mouthed an 'oh' and shoved her hands in her pockets. I checked the time.

"Uraraka let go, I gotta go meet Aoyama to do make up." she replied with an 'oh yeah' and let me go. We went into the school, and I walked over to the bathroom with all of them in tow. Talking among themselves, they eyed me curiously. I rolled my eyes and pulled my kit out from my bag. Placing it onto the counter, the clank of the supplies made it to my ears.

 

"So how do you do your makeup?" Jirou asked as I pulled out my eye liner and other stuff.

"I prefer using at least a little color, so I sometimes use red eye liner or mascara." she nodded so I continued. Sitting on the ledge next to the mirrors in the bathroom, she watched me work. "Very rarely, however, do I use red eye shadow." I continued, applying the pale base all over my face and neck. I always had a little on, but the kind I used always washed off when I danced. Aoyama walked over to where Jirou was sitting and I was standing.  "Sometimes I even use purple, it's less bright and outstanding."

 

"Got the party started without me? I'm offended." Yuga stated while posing. I rolled my eyes and leaned into the mirror.

"I need my purple eye liner back Aoyama." the french man sighed and placed it beside me. I took it gratefully and started applying my deep black eye shadow over my eyes. To give the bags under my eyes a little definition, I applied some light grey on top of them. I felt like being a little bright today, so I gave my eye liner some wings at the tips of my eyes, using the purple I just got back from my friend.

"So mon ami, did you make your decision?" he asked casually, to which I heard a crowd of gasps from behind me. I guessed that they had been discussing how to ask me lightly. Pulling my left eye to the side, I began the line of make up with the liquid pen in my hand. Aoyama was probably the only person who knew that I can be asked anything when I'm doing makeup and I won't freak out. I shrugged, focusing on my eyes while talking.

"Eh, I think I will. But I want everyone to know that I'm not just doing this for you and Uraraka, I'm doing this for myself to." I stopped and switched to my other eye. "and if at this moment in time one of you don't want me in, I'm cool with that. I'll even help you find someone else." I waved air at my face to let the eye liner dry. "I don't wanna ruin your group dynamic." I finished up my make up and turned to Yuga. He winked at all of the others and walked away to do Aoyama things.

"Told you I could do it!" he said behind his head. I rolled my eyes and walked into the bathroom to change. I came out in some shorts and knee high boots, as well as a leather jacket over a crop top that says 'Deadly Gay' on the front, with the bottom full of rips and tears.

 

"Alright where's the other dude?" They all stared for a second. I snapped my fingers in front of them, "Hey, now is not the time to be sexually confused" which earned a snort from Jirou. I liked her already.

 

\-----

"Holy crap I've never seen someone wear so much black." The one who I assumed was 'Sero' remarked when I walked into his unfamiliar house. The triangular smile flashed at me made my tiny gay heart flutter, reminding me that it was still there. I smiled back and held out my hand.

"Midoriya Izuku, your local depression boi." shaking his hand, I let my blush be covered by my concealer. He was hot and probably straight, the worst combination.

"Oh so you're also a walking talking meme, glad someone will share my sense of humor!" Laughing, I nervously placed a hand behind my neck. Stop it gay thoughts. No one wants you here right now. 

 

So we talked for about half an hour before the question I was dreading finally escaped Sero's mouth. It made my stomach drop to my knees and I had no idea how to answer it.

"So, how's your singing?" My eyes widened. I began stuttering, an old habit that I thought I tamed.

"W-well I used to t-take voice l-lessons... b-but then s-something happened and I l-lost my motivation to sing..." I gulped. "Th-that's about wh-when I adopted 'this' st-style." I chuckled out of nervous habit, gesturing to my clothes.

 

"Cool." he answered simply, "but that's not what I asked."

"I'm ho-honestly not sure... but you can ask th-them what they th-think." I pointed to the sleeping group of teens behind me. Shoji had gotten trapped under everyone and Momo brought a few blankets over to cover them up, then she had settled down and fell asleep as well. Shoji didn't complain, it was warm.

 

"I don't care what I hear from them." His bright smile returned, and he leaned in towards me. Shit he's cute. He was not my type though, I'd like someone who was more like Shoji. Basically I'd prefer someone with more muscle or less talking and more listening. He ended up really close to my face to ask me the question. "I wanna hear you sing!" he cackled a bit and sat back in his spot. I nervously laughed with him, his laugh was contagious. My gay ass didn't know what to do about the situation, so obviously I turned to sarcasm.

"Well my voice sounds like a mouse who just found out he's actually a deer right now." i remarked, "so, pretty boy, what do you think you can do to make me sing?" I questioned. He raised an eyebrow. Shit I think I started a rivalry.

"Oh? How bout we sing a duet?" I let out a laugh. I decided that I could work this in my favor, pretend I hate him so that I can actually stop this developing crush. That'll work. "What? can't handle a little challenge?"

 

"Try me pretty boy!" I retorted. 

 

"Listen here, bud. If you and I are gonna have a problem..." I stopped him.

"We may, but I'm doing this for my best friend. And you wouldn't want to see her sad about me not joining just because I accidentally insulted you?" I smirked, "would you?" he grit his teeth. His smile was gone but I didn't back down.

"Alright. Then how bout it? Tomorrow we'll sing a duet!" I nodded and shook his outstretched hand. "but for now..." he looked at the mound of teenagers laying on the couch. I chuckled and went to the bathroom to wash off my makeup and take off my bracelets and chokers. After removing my earrings and placing everything in my backpack, I walked to where Sero had already fallen asleep.  Getting on the couch, I texted my mom.

10:37pm

 

Lil Goth bby:  Sorry for not being home, I'm staying at a friend's place tonight.

Momdoriya: That's alright honey, goodnight

Lil Goth bby: Goodnight, mom


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I messed up and accidentally posted chapter 4 before I posted chapter 3, so go ahead and read that! The story will make more sense I promise.

Midoriya.

I woke up laying against Uraraka's back. For a moment I freaked out because I wasn't wearing my jacket, which wasn't normal for me since I am an insomniac. I usually get up in the middl of the night to go out and walk, sometimes I manage to fall asleep again. After gathering my bearings, I started looking around. Seeing that everyone else was still asleep, I opened my phone and checked the time.

7;05am  
Saturday, XX/XX/XXXX

Sighing, I guided Uraraka to lay down in the place where I slept. Walking over to the kitchen, I opened up Sero's fridge. I fished out some eggs, milk, and butter, then placed them on the counter. After looking for in the pantry, I mixed together some flour, sugar, salt, and other things in a large bowl I found.

All I had to do was add some water and eggs, and then the pancake mix was ready. I greased a small skillet after doing some more searching, then made pancakes. Once I had a huge stack of perfectly circular pancakes, I made eggs for everyone. Checking the time, I noted that I had at most 30 minutes left until someone woke up. Unfortunately, insomnia has woken me up multiple times last night, and likely wouldn't let me sleep again for the day. I noticed hey had a coffee pot, but I couldn't find the beans. 

"Midoriya?" I froze as Momo spoke from the living room. "Are you making pancakes?" She sounded surprised. I smiled, thank god she wasn't mad at me for waking her up.

"Wanna help me finish washing his dishes?" I asked. Smiling, Momo got up from her spot and walked over to me, picking up a few dishes and putting some soap on them.

With our combined forces, we finished the dishes about 15 minutes later. Some others were just then waking up, and noticed us talking in the kitchen. One of those people was Sero.

"Are you guys taking my food?" I snickered and Momo facepalmed.

"No Hanta. Midoriya actually made all of us pancakes and eggs." She remarked. The word 'pancakes' must've woken everyone else up fully, because they all jumped up and walked over behind Sero. I rubbed my eyes, my lack of sleep catching up to me. While everyone was getting plates, I dozed off for a moment.

"Whoah Midoriya, when did you get up?" Jirou asked me. I snapped my head up, instantly awake.

"Are you talking about before I made breakfast, or every other time?" I half heartedly joked. They didn't seem to get it. Then I realized that in my half asleep state, I had slightly revealed one of my many issues.

"Ummm, both?" She replied with confusion.

"Okay. I first woke up around eleven, then around twelve forty five-ish? The next time was around quarter till two. Then I managed around a full hour of sleep because I took a small walk outside." I paused to yawn. "After that I woke up like twice before five, and then once before six... and I finally got up and made this at seven!" I finished brightly. They all looked at each other.

"Dude we went to bed at like 10." Aero remarked.

"You have insomnia?" Tsu asked. Everyone turned to her and gasped. The bluntness of her question had caught even me off guard. I chuckled for a moment. Thinking about how usually I can't go back to sleep after waking up the third time, I remember somehow getting stuffed under everyone when Shoji wouldn't let me leave again around five am. He had kept me on the couch and told me that he recognized sleeping problems when he saw them, and that walking around would only wake me up more.

"Mhm." I replied nonchalantly. Welp, it's out there now I guess. They all looked at each other, then to me in my cat like position on the counter. 

"I'm just gonna make some coffee." Sero said. I waited for the sorry expressions and worry laced questions that I always got. Of course, Momo was the first to ask. I know she means well, and all of them do, but it doesn't make it any less invasive.

"When did it start?" She asked, "I'm going to look up ways to get over insomnia without medication." I groaned and put my head in my hands.

"Are you like depressed or something?" Jirou continued. I groaned again, looking up and giving Uraraka a pleading expression.

"Leave him alone, you guys haven't known Deku kun long enough to ask those kinds of questions." Uraraka saved. Jirou and Momo both started apologizing instantly. They seemed to finally note that the questions they were asking were really personal.

"Iz kewl." I replied, looking over to Sero, who had just made coffee. 

"Okay how does everyone like their coffee?" He asked.

"In someone else's cup." Shoji remarked. Note to self, shoji is buff and doesn't like coffee.

"I like mine with a lot of sugar and cream!" Uraraka stated easily. "And Deku kun likes his with only a little cream." I smiled and gave Ochaco a thankful nod. 

"Oh I like cream and a little sugar please!" Momo said politely. Tsu made a face.

"I don't like coffee." Her too? She seems like someone who likes coffee. Huh. 

"Then WHY-" I was about to ask why she worked at a coffee shop.

"I get free muffins." She interrupted. Sighing, I listened to the rest of them talk.

"Milk and sugar." Jirou answered before he could ask. I was handed a nice looking mug with the bitter substance sloshing around inside. Taking a sip, I noticed that it had a different kind of cream than I was used to. It made it less sweet, yet not as bitter. Smiling into the mug, I took a big drink out of my beverage. 

Maybe I wouldn't mind this change. Sure, it'd be hard to work it around school, but it's nothing I can't handle.

 

—————————

"Alright ready?" 

"You bet, pretty boy." 

"Stop calling me that." I grinned mischievously. He had to ask.

"Pretty boy." Sero groaned in frustration.

"I'm starting to regret letting you in more and more." 

"And yet you still want me to sing for you." I remarked sassily.

"I can still kick you out hot topic." 

"Aww you think I'm hot." 

"Not a chance."

Sticking my tongue out, I sighed into the microphone. We had all decided on a whim, much to my displeasure, that we should record this little duet and post it on YouTube as our first video. So Momo, being the awesome human she is, decided that she would write the sheet music for this. Though the duet had to be postponed, it was worth it. No one but Jirou knows how to play instruments though. That's why we were doing the a cappella version of it.

We also just so happened to realize that Momo was, in fact, extremely rich. And had a studio. So there we were two weeks after we were supposed to sing together, everyone in front of microphones on the side. Momo set up a stand for the camera. Sero and I were sitting across from each other at a table, microphones hanging next to our faces.

"Alright everyone quiet. We start singing in 3...2...1..." my nerves finally settled as the other five began  singing.

"Right here, right now, I put the offer out." Sero started, "I don't wanna chase you down but I know you see it." He made an 'I'm watching' motion with two fingers and then pointed at me. 

"You run," pointing at me, "with me" thumb at himself. "And I can 'cut' you free! Out of the treachery, the walls you keep in!" He pat the table and sat back.

"So trade that typical, for something colorful! And if it's crazy live a little crazy!" He kicked his feet up onto the table.

"You can play it 'sensible'" air quotes around the word, "a king of conventional." He gestured to me again. "Or you can risk it all and see!" He jumped up out of his chair, dawning an excited face. 

"Don't you want to get away, from the same old part you gotta play?" He spread his arms and danced wildly, yet his movements were controlled. "Cuz I got what you need so come with me and take the ride! It'll take ya to the other side!"

"Cuz you can do like you do," he made a careless gesture that said 'that's ridiculous', "or you can do like me!" He spun around and I tried so hard not to blush at how cute he was. "Forget the cage cuz you know how to make the key!"

"Oh damn! Suddenly your free to fly, it'll take ya to the other side." He skid on the floor with his arms out. My turn.

"Okay, my friend, you wanna cut me in." I made a smaller gesture, showing more control. "Well I hate to tell ya but it just won't happen." I made a 'no' motion with my finger. "So thanks, but no, I think I'm good to go. Cuz I quite enjoy the life you say I'm trapped in" I beat on the table, listening to my friends make beats so that I could stay on time.

"Now I admire you, and that whole show you do." I made a calm down movement with my hands. "Your onto somethin really it's somethin!" I looked to the people singing and smiled. "But I live among the swells and we don't pick up peanut shells" I brushed my hands together for emphasis. This video needed more... extraness? That's not a word, but it describes what I mean. "I'll have to leave that up to you...." in a last minute decision, I jumped onto the table.

"Don't you, know that I'm okay, with this up town part I get to play!" I began following Jirou's dance number.

"Cuz I got what I need and I don't wanna take the ride! I don't need to see the other side!" I spun around for the next part like he did. "So you can do like you do, I'm good to do like me! Ain't in a cage so I don't need to take the key. Oh damn!" I slid on the table and stepped back onto my chair. "Can't you see I'm doing fine? I don't need to see the other side." Grabbing my leather jacket, I began walking away.

"Now is this really how you like to spend your days?" I stopped, as per the script as he sang. "Whiskey, misery? And parties and plays?"

"If i were mixed up with you, I'd be the talk of the town. Disgraced and disowned," I replied, "another one of the clowns!" 

"But you would finally live a little... finally laugh a little..." he sang softly. "Just let me give you the freedom freedom to dream and it'll wake you up, and cure your aching." I smiled softly. "Take your walls, and start em breakin!" He offered a curious gesture. "Now that's a deal that seems worth takin," sitting back down, he continued. 

"But I guess I'll leave that up to you..." he looked away, smirking. I spun around and faced him again.

"Well it's intriguing. But to go would cost me greatly, so what percentage of the show would I be taking?" 

"Fair enough. You'd want a piece of all the action. I'll give you seven! We can shake and make it happen!"

"I wasn't born this morning, 18 would be just fine!" 

"Why not just go ahead and ask for nickels on the dime?" We stepped closer to each other on each line.

"15"

"I'd do 8"

"12" 

"Maybe nine."

"10." I said in a finalized voice. We stood stock still for a moment as the girls and Shoji momentarily stopped making sounds. Smirking, we both shook hands and started singing in unison.

"Don't you wanna get away? To a-"

"Whole" I said, smiling brightly.

"New-" he continued.

"Part ya gotta play?" We both sang.

"Cuz I got-" 

"What ya need!"

"So come with me and take the ride!" Unison never sounded so amazing to me. "To the other side!"

"So if you do like I do!" Sero remarked,

"So we can do like me?" I continued.

"Forget the cage Cuz we already made the key! Oh damn, suddenly we're free to fly! Were goin to the other side!" Sero continued on the last note.

"So if you do like I do," I alternately sang,

"To the other siiiiiiiiiiide!"

"So we can do like me!" 

"We're goin to the other side!"

"Cause if we do we're goin" we joined together for the last two lines.

"To the other side!" We paused and then went on the others' queue. "We're goin to the other"

"Side" Sero stopped for the last word.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I messed up a bit. I copy and paste this text from where I originally wrote it on my Wattpad account. Anyway enjoy! This is the chapter I edited to match up with some elements I wanted to add after the fact! Nothing too special I just lowered their subscriber count and made it so their viewers didn’t know their real names.

1 Month later   
Sero's POV

We were all hanging out at Momo's studio, drinking sodas and eating pizza in between all of our work. Today, we had just decided to take a break after singing multiple songs for 3 hours straight. The first ones were group songs, where everyone had solos, it was a remix of like, 20 songs that Shoji put together and it was awesome. Some of Midoriya's make up got smudged while eating pizza so he was currently standing in the mirror with Yuga trying to fix it. I had fallen head over heels for him almost a mont ago. That dead black hair went well with his bright green eyes. And those perfect hips, muscular legs... everything about his form was perfect.

"Hey guys, should I get a tongue piercing?" He asked suddenly. Oh hell yes. I imagined running my tongue over his... feeling one and pushing past it, sucking on the piece of metal.  I stayed silent for a moment while Uraraka spoke,

"I think that's a great idea Deku! You'd probably look great with one!" She chirped. Momo's look of distain reached all the way across the room.

"Izuku... Don't you think that's a little... umm sort of trashy?" She asked as politely as she could. He'd look good trashy.

"Eh? I'm not so sure about trashy, but it would definitely go well with my look." He responded. I thought about it for a moment. A tongue ring? I thought that would be pretty hot, I wasn't gonna lie. He was supposed to be my rival though! Stop it gay thoughts.. Shoji abruptly stopped typing on his computer.

"I think you would still look like your dead inside no matter what you did." I teased. 

"I am dead inside." He retorted. I let out a single laugh.

"Guys you might wanna see this." Shoji remarked. All heads turned to him and we all jumped onto the couch he was sitting on. Tsu literally leaped from the armchair she was sharing with Uraraka, who rolled her eyes and followed. Momo and I got up from our comfortable laying position on one of the smaller couches and joined them. Jirou pulled her headphones out and walked over. Yuga even stopped playing with Midoriya's make up, the other looking up from the mirror as well, they stood behind the couch. Shoji had one of our videos pulled up on YouTube. It was our cover for a song called 'Havana', Ochaco sang the solo in it.

"This video alone has over 500 thousand views." He stated. We all gasped, some of us laughed and cheered. "We already have over 30k subs you guys." I gasped, smiling.

"We have a fan base!" I squealed. Momo laughed at my antics and took the computer from Shoji. 

"Let's read the comments!" She said. Everyone jumped back around her, even Shoji looked excited. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Midoriya smile, and my little heart almost fell apart for him.

Almost.

"Love the music... great covers... loved the video... keep up the good work!" Momo read multiple comments in a row. I smiled at the warm feeling I got from knowing I helped in making some people's day. "Oh. This ones for you I think Izuku!" She handed the computer to him.

"I like the goth kid. I feel like I can relate to him. I'm a pastel goth myself, and my girlfriend is a perky goth, so we get you." He laughed out loud. "That's really nice of them! Wait I think this one's for you Sero!" He placed it on my lap. I read it silently at first, then Jirou hit me in the head.

"The dude with the black hair is like, the best singer. I think he's hot too." I blushed a little at that. But before anyone could tease me, I found another one. "Oh my god Tsu look this ones yours." I almost threw the laptop at her.

"Does anyone else think the green haired chick looks like a frog? What kind of comment is that?" Tsu questioned. We all burst out in laughter. "Oh this is gonna be made a meme isn't it?"

After that we found quite a few unsettling comments, specifically about the girls'.... parts and Midoriya flaunting his gayness. I stared in shock at one that called Midoriya a worthless faggot looking for attention. When he asked me what it said Momo just scrolled down and gave him an excuse. I shook it off and continued reading through the nice comments. Then I saw something interesting.

"Look at this. Someone named Mari just requested that we do a stream." I told everyone. The comment had over 300 likes and 40 replies.

"We might as well give it a shot." Uraraka suggested. I smiled again and turned to everyone.

"Well? We should try to connect with our fans!" Momo commented, looking expectantly at everyone. We all sat on the couch, and I noticed that Deku sat next to me, much to my embarrassment. My face heated up by a million degrees, but I quickly forced it down.

"Let's make it a Q and A with some Truth or Dare at the end!" Uraraka stated happily. I agreed with her instantly, trying to forget about the warm feeling leftover from Izuku's shoulder touching mine. Momo gladly set the computer in front of us and started the stream. She stayed at the camera for a moment to make sure it was working. Comments started flooding in from the 200 people who joined instantly.

"Hi! Can you guys see me?" Momo asked, to which the chat was flooded with 'yes's. She smiled and sat down next to Izuku. We all waved at the stream happily.

————————

Midoriya's POV

I waved at the screen with a distant look, thinking about the boy sitting next to me. I wasn't really interested in the stream, but I couldn't help but oblige. 

"Hello wonderful fans!" Sero started, like the wonderful team leader he is. "Okay... So... first things first, uhm... we never told you guys our names did we?" People started chatting in the comments about it, wondering if he was team leader and if I was really goth etc etc.

"Lets go down the line. Start over there." Momo recommended. That was where I was. I groaned.

"Deku is my name." I said with a hand up. "I read some comments earlier and to answer Dark Shadow, I am an emo goth." Sero rolled his eyes and went next.

"I'm Cellophane! Don't worry it's temporary. Pleased to meet you all! I am team leader and founder of our little group." It was my turn to roll my eyes at his overwhelming brightness.

"I'm Jamming Wave. I like punk rock and hangin out with these guys." She said easily. Momo went next.

"I'm Creati. I am currently dating someone in this group. And I despise those of you who left those perverted comments on our last video." She remarked in a dangerous tone. We all scooted a bit away from her and Uraraka saves the moment.

"Okayyyy, moving on!" She saved, "I'm Uravitt! I go to U.A. High for the performing arts with Deku-kun!" 

"I'm Jump. I also go to U.A." The froggy girl stated simply.

"Oji." He kept it even simpler. Comments flew by and we began answering questions, as well as doing dares.

"Who am I dating?" Momo said in surprise. She looked over at Kyoka discretely, who nodded and wrapped a hand around her waist. "I-I'm dating Wave!" She admitted. We all knew this, but Sero felt the need to tease. 

"Yeah, it's gross how mushy these two are with each other." He elbowed Jirou into Momo's arms and she growled at him. The couple then shared a tender moment of kissing on the couch. I ignored them and read more comments. A lot of people were reveling in how cute the other two were.

"Honestly, to whoever asked about it, it's too sweet of a relationship for my taste." I replied to a comment that whizzed past my face. One comment caught my attention. "What is everyone's sexuality? Well that's a rather personal question don't ya think?" Scrolling up, I read the name, "Mind_Eraser173?" I shrugged. "You guys up to answering the question?" I asked.

"Wait what was it?" I facepalmed,

"Uravity I swear to a nonexistent god." 

"Sexuality, it was about sexuality." Tsu answered for me.

"Oh! Let's go down the line!" She chirped. I sighed.

"I am very obviously gay." I pointed to my rainbow bracelet that Uraraka made.

"I'm pan!" Sero said a little too excitedly. My eyes widened, that meant I always had a chance with him! Looking away, I hid my surprise.

"I'm Lesbian" Jirou remarked.

"And I'm bi." Momo followed.

"I'm poly and pan sexual!" Uraraka chimed in. I had recovered by then and looked back at the camera with a bored expression.

"I'm lesb." Tsu stated. 

"I'm asexual" Shoji remarked sternly. Well... that was over.

———————

Bakugou's POV

"What the hell?" I stormed up to purple hair and Half n' half, who were watching a stream on their phone. They had it up so loud that I had heard Midoriya's name from across the room. "What the fuck are you two watching?" I growled angrily. Icy hot looked up at me with a blank expression.

"A stream from a growing pop group. They really are popular." He said evenly. I growled and pulled out my phone, opening YouTube. 

"What. The. Fuck. Is he. Doing." I seethed as I noted that fucking worthless Deku was on screen, ignoring whatever the others were saying. He told the camera his opinion on the punk hair and dumb lookin shit's relationship, claiming it was too...sweet? That fuckin Deku loves sweet shit, what the hell was going on.

"You know one of em?" Purple hair asked. I grit my teeth, growling.

"Of course I do! That fuckin emo freak went to the same fuckin school I did until high school!"  I yelled. Shinfuck cringed and covered his ears.

"Calm down, jeez." He turned away, "Denki! Kirishima! Control your boyfriend!"

"On your own bud!" Kaminari shouted from the other room. I growled at them. 

"That little shit isn't fucking depressed. He just wants people to feel sorry for his dumb ass self." I spat bitterly. Though I didn't convey it, seeing Deku look like that was scary. He looked as if he hadn't slept in days and watched a puppy get shot. Then I realized once again that this was the same old Deku. He was just trying to make people love him as the odd one out in the group. He was the same shitty Deku... the same... shitty Deku. The same...

God damnit if he was faking it he was pulling it off really well. Even half n' half seemed interested. 

"I think this group has potential." Speak of the devil. The shithead eyed his phone thoughtfully.

"Honestly, I wish I was with them." Suddenly the newest blonde fuck, Oniro? Ojoro? Ojiro? I don't give a shit, he piped in on a conversation that wasn't his. I grit my teeth.

"And why the fuck would you want that? You thinking about ditching us shitface?" Growling, I turned to him. The guy was holding a plate of sandwiches for us, which almost fell when I yelled at him. Clumsy fuck.

"I mean, I'm not gonna leave you guys. It's just... you all hate each other, all of you guys are in this because you want money. Or in Todoroki's case, his dad is a bitch." He paused, clearing his throat, "none of you are in it for someone other than yourselves... or for the fun... and they seem so... happy together!" He concluded thoughtfully.

"Turns out none of them are straight either. I just asked" Shinsou unnecessarily added while the other two were talking.

"I see your point... I guess we have a lot to work on then." He noted. "Should we start with something simple? Like a lunch out with each other?" 

"Fuck that I'm going to my trailer." I stomped away. Once I got to a private area, I opened the stream again. There he was, this time he was looking at the guy sitting to his left with a massive blush. Tears almost made it to my eyes as I saw the scene. Sero was holding Deku's hands up with a bright smile. A small paper was on the table where whatever camera was recording. The dumbass haircut kid with the triangle smile read the dare out loud.

"I dare one of you to kiss the person you like the least in the group." He laughed with a mischievous smile. I sat down on my bed with tears finally breaking the barrier. Deku pushed the other guy away violently.

"Not a chance asshole." I gasped. This wasn't like Deku at all. He was always laughs and hugs and smiles, trying his best constantly. It was aggravating. This wasn't Deku, this 'Midoriya' kid wasn't Deku. This kid was depressed and sleepless and easily pissed, that sounded more like something that I would pick up.

Wait.

What if this was was my fault he was like this?

Sero kissed Midoriya the moment that thought completed itself. The worst part?

Midoriya kissed back.

———————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I messed up a bit. I copy and paste this text from where I originally wrote it on my Wattpad account. Anyway enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

My eyes widened in shock the moment Sero's lips reached my own. Momentarily I took in the sight of the paper reading the dare. It wrote 'I dare you to kiss the person in the group you like the least! And it has to be a reeeeeee333333344444aaaaaaaly good kiss too! -Electricity_boi'. I stared at him for another split second before closing my eyes and kissing back. For the camera. It was... for the camera. Sero pulled back after a moment, and I covered my mouth. Quickly, I stood up and ran away, slamming the studio door behind me. I ran into the hallway and out to Momo's huge garden.

Sero kissed me. Sero kissed me. Sero kissed me. Serokissedme Serokissedme SerokissedmeSerokissedmeSerokissedme- I felt like I was on the verge of a panic attack. He didn't like me, he could barely even look at me without getting annoyed! He hates me, just like Kacchan did. He'd leave me as soon as I became boring to him. I shook violently and sat under a tree, trying to control my breathing and crying. I couldn't focus on anything but the icy fear in my chest.

How could I have thought I was over him? I could barely even hold a complete conversation with him without wanting to kiss him. He was building me up again, like the last time.

A jacket was put around my shoulders, making me feel calmer. Pressure on my side told me that someone was sitting beside me. I didn't hear any words, just the breathing of someone nearby. I focused on that, and the panic attack went away.

"Didn't know this kind of thing happened to you" A familiar voice, one I didn't want to hear, said next to me. I shifted so my back faced him, avoiding response. "It's alright Izuku. I understand if you hate me now."

"Sero I-" he stopped me.

"Izuku... you're mad at me right? I can at least try to make you feel a little better if you just let me."

"No." I responded. "It's... I'm sorry I need to go." I stood and started walking away when I felt a hand on my wrist. Sero has stood up and grabbed me. My fingerless glove slipped off, revealing my twisted hand. I had broken it multiple times while dancing, so it was only natural that I had a bunch of scars on it. He grabbed the hand and turned me around, one hand on my waist. I blushed madly, because my rival and secret crush was holding my waist and has seen my scarred up hand. 

"Izuku... Please don't go..." Sero said almost desperately. "I should've asked, I should've chosen someone else... I'm sorry..." He blubbered on.

"It's fine..." I responded, shutting him up. He looked at me with sadness, like I was some kicked puppy he couldn't save. I hated that. "Don't look at me like I'm some fragile glass doll" I responded angrily. He sputtered put some words before I tried to pull away.

"Izuku..." I pulled away from his grip successfully. Walking away, I could basically feel his desperate gaze.

"I like you!" He shouted after me. "Like, as in I love you!" I paused and turned around,

"What?" I whispered, anger welling up inside my chest.

"I love you Izuku, I've just been so scared to admit it!" He yelled "and I'm sorry I've been so rude to you, I'm sorry!" He finished. My fists clenched in a tight ball.

"How could you say that? How could you lie to me like that?" I spat back with rage in my eyes. He took on a look of surprise. "Nobody I ever could love would love me back. The truth is the same for you as it was for him. I loved him more than I loved myself, and he abandoned me to join that shit show of a pop group." I covered my mouth when I realized I had been rambling.

Sero looked at me with wide, gleaming eyes. I turned again and tried leaving. I remember loving him so much and that I'd die for him. I remembered the things he use to say when I was in the hospital. Then I remembered what happened when I confessed, the look on his face... he was amused and unimpressed. He laughed in my face and left with One for All the next day. I felt tears falling from my irises once again. 

Suddenly it was warm, Sero's jacket was wrapped around my shoulders. I didn't realize it had fallen off, or that I was on my knees. Welcoming arms wrapped around my backside and embraced me. It wasn't the kind of motherly hug I'd get every day, it was the kind of hug that made you feel safe and secure. I broke down in that moment, crying and wailing out pent up emotions that hadn't been released in months. A toxic relationship, a scary thought, a huge loss, an opportunity left behind, it all left me vulnerable in front of the person I loved.

He walked to my other side and hugged me once again. His time I leaned into him and cried into his chest. "Why did he leave me? Why did he hate me so much? Why couldn't he even stay in contact?" I whispered through the tears.

"I wouldn't lie to you Izuku." He whispered in my ear. "I love you." My sobs subsided slowly. I pushed away from him, taking a breath.

"Just... please pretend this n-never happened."

"What?! No!" He barked. He obviously didn't get the point. "Do you... not love me?" The sadness in his voice was enough to break my soul.

"D-don't you get it? I love you so much more than you know!" I screamed back, "I love you too much... but we could never work out. You'd get tired of me so fast... and I'd loose myself in it and make mistakes that would push you away." Took one breath, "nobody would want to date someone like me, you always say you do but then you see my true colors and realize it isn't worth it..." take another breath "and what would the audience think of you?! They'd hate you for dating someone other than whoever they want you too!" I finished with one last sentence. "I can't do that to you."

"They don't have to know." He responded. "And I won't let it end how you think it will. I love you too much for that." He pulled me back to his chest once again. "I promise that I do want us to happen. Nothing can change that. Not even the asshole who abandoned you." He promised. Wiping my eyes with my sleeve, I let out a shaky sigh.

"I still don't know. I'm scared..." the beginnings of a smile formed on his lips.

"Well then... I guess we can find out together?" It was more of a question than a statement. Tension hung thick in the air, covering us in a blanket of anxiety. I could almost feel it falling off of Sero's body in waves.

"I-I guess we could." There was no going back now, I had just let it be finalized. Sero let out a huge breath he'd been holding in fear of breaking the silence.

"Can I... kiss you?" He asked carefully. I pulled him in without a second thought.

—————

I stood in front of the bathroom mirror, wiping off my smudged up eyeshadow. Sero was waiting outside while I fixed up my makeup. While I placed a damp towel on the corner of my eye, I reviewed what had just happened in my head. First, the kiss... oh god that was what started it. I didn't mean to run away I was just... startled. Then the panic attack, I could barely remember anything during that, until suddenly Hanta was there. Next came my accidental confession and second breakdown. I hated being so vulnerable in front of him... it made me feel weak. Then Sero made promises that people only made in movies, where everything ended perfectly. This wasn't a movie though, something would go wrong and Sero would realize it was hopeless after all.

I took in a shaky breath to clear my head. The excess eyeshadow was gone now, leaving a small batch of red skin where I had been rubbing. Turning away, I opened the door to see Hanta standing against the wall, phone in hand. He looked up and smiled, like he hadn't just watched me break down twice. 

———

Moments later I opened the door to the studio, smiling as Uraraka waved at me. Walking over to my original spot, I listened to the idle chatter the others were using to fill the last 10 minutes of the hour long stream. 

As Sero sat down next to me, comments flew by on the screen. A few had a common theme.

'Ooooh they fuckin'

'Ha gayyyyy'

'They fuckin!'

I rolled my eyes nonchalantly and turned back to the small talk.

"Honestly, I prefer home made cookies." Uraraka said bouncily. Momo laughed and responded.

"Well, we can make some later and share, what's everyone's favorite kind of chocolate?" She suggested. 

"I like white chocolate." Shoji responded first, surprisingly.

"Really? White chocolate is really sweet Shoji! I'm surprised." Uraraka remarked. "I like regular old milk chocolate."

"Call me lame, but same." Jirou added.

"I prefer dark chocolate honestly." Sero piped in.

"Wow, you like bitter sweets?" Jirou teased. They all looked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"What do you think?" I snidely remarked. Jirou laughed.

"Dark chocolate?" They all said in unison. I laughed and nodded.

"Well I'm sure we can come to a compromise!" Momo looked back at the screen timer. "Well, that'll be it for the stream, lovely listeners! We might do another one soon, so keep an eye out! Bye!" Everyone waved at the screen.

————

Two Weeks Later

————

Sero hugged me from behind and turned my chin up, lips capturing mine. I smirked and kissed him back on the couch. We had been watching a movie at my mom's apartment, me sitting on his lap happily. Mom had made some stuff before work, so we were eating Katsudon in my living room.

"I love you." 

"I love you too Hanta." My phone let out a ding and I looked at it. Gasping, I dropped my phone. "Hanta, it's him." I turned around and hugged my boyfriend tightly, fear gripping my chest as I read a message from my childhood bully.

—————

I picked up Izuku's phone and opened the screen. A text message with the word 'Kacchan' was written over it.

'Alright shitnerd we need to talk' I gripped the phone tightly and opened it. 

'What the hell do you want?' I typed back, hand held on the small of my boyfriend's back. He was shaking uncontrollably, and even though I wanted to beat the shit out of this dude, there was something more important to attend to. I put down the phone as it buzzed several times, bringing my now free hand up to Izuku's head. I placed him in a tight grasp, holding him close. 

"Zu-zu? It's okay baby. I won't let him hurt you." I rubbed circles in his back soothingly, whispering quiet words to him. After a few moments, he fought down the anxiety.

"If you keep doing that I'll fall asleep." He whispered with the cutest giggle. I swear my heart skipped a beat. We sat in a comfortable silence until he decided to address the elephant in the room. "I'll talk to him." He didn't say anything that hinted he might back out, no 'I wanna' or 'can I', just 'I will'. I sighed.

"Are you sure?" I asked, knowing the answer even before the determined nod set across his face. He turned around, shuffling a bit to sit in my lap as I sat up. I sighed and handed him his phone. There were seven new messages.

'FUCK YOU YOU DAMN SHITNERD'

'I WANT TO FUCKING TALK FOR THE FUCKING SHIT OF MOTHER FUCKING GOD'

'DEKU?!?!?!?!?!?!?! ARE YOU FUCKING IGNORING ME?'

'ALRIGHT JESUS FUCK'

'Alright I just wanna talk. I swear it Deku.'

'Deku?'

...

'Midoriya?'

He eyed the last three with surprise. The next one that was sent caught my boyfriend off guard.

'Please?'

Izuku pressed the call button immediately. Putting it on speaker, the boy waited for the other to answer. I growled as whoever this was picked it up.

"Hello?" A gravely voice sounded from the other end.

"So What the hell are you wanting to talk about ass hat?" I rested my arms around his waist, resting my head on his shoulder. He relaxed easily as I nuzzled his neck.

"Jesus fuck." He sounded rather, surprised, as if he wasn't expecting Izuku to be this aggressive.

"What. Is. It." 

"Alright alright, chill. I just- I saw the stream. Of you and those dumb fucks." Izuku stiffened up in my grasp again. I could feel his tension radiating around him. "And- I want to say. Congratulations. And that I'm sorry for being such a dick to you." The boy in front of me covered his mouth, staring at the phone. He gasped through his hand. I gave him a little squeeze as to help him calm down.

"Shhh. It's okay baby." I cooed calmly. He looked back at the phone.

"Who the fuck is that?" the angry boy growled through the phone. I frowned in return.

"I'm his boyfriend asshole." I spat. Midoriya placed a hand on my cheek, pulling me down for a light kiss.

"W-what?" 

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." He placed another kiss on me, as if the one on the other line could see us and he was being spiteful.

"D-Deku. I-"

"Alright Bakugou, this is the last time I want you to ever talk to me. I have a lot of shit going for me right now and I don't need you to ruin it, got that?" Smirking, I waited for a reaction. I pecked Midoriya's neck once, earning a shiver from the smaller boy.

"Clear as crystal." He responded with venom. Midoriya hung up once I began kissing his warm neck, letting my tongue slightly drag on the skin. 

"Hantaaaaaa!" He giggles and pulled my head to the side and kissed me again. We stayed like that for a while before I pulled away, looking at the little sparkle in Izuku's eyes as he stared up at me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long!! I had no idea how to continue the story, but I got over it and here ya go!!! Also chapter 6 and onward are gonna be entered in NaNoWriMo. Wish me luck!

Bakugou

I held my phone with a shaky hand, squeezing it lightly. Growling, I attempted to hide the tears threatening to spill from my eyes. Deku had changed, he had changed a lot. I wanted to call him before we went to our next location, just to tell him I was going home or some sappy shit like that. I wanted to congratulate him, which I did, for moving on without me. I wanted him to know his place, but now... he was right next to me. That shitty fucking Deku was on the same podium I was. I had to... to... no, I wasn't like that anymore. Kirishima and Kaminari changed that about me. I needed to tie up this one last loose end once I was home.

"Hey, you alright?" Kaminari squeezed my thigh, grounding me to the present. The past long behind once I looked in his eyes. "That sounded pretty heated." I sighed and put my phone down onto the table, my arms folding on top of it to support my falling head. I closed my eyes with my head in my arms.

"I fucked up. I fucked up really bad you guys." Kirishima placed a hand on my back and rubbed gentle circles on it.

"I'm sure it's not that bad, Katsuki." The hand on my thigh disappeared and reappeared on my back along with its owner's arm.

"It's worse than I thought it was!" I groaned and threw my head back. The other two looked at each other. Kirishima and Kaminari have never seen me act like this.

"Hey... if it's that bad, why don't you talk to him face to face when we get back?" I stiffened up. He wouldn't want to see me, would he? 

"He... I..." I stuttered. My head slid back into my arms. "Shit." Another hand was on the small of my back. Circles were rubbed into the muscle there and I sighed. Kirishima's roughed up and cracked hands always seemed to firmly place me in the present. 

"Why don't we go meet up with the others and talk about this later?" Kirishima suggested. I took a breath and nodded, that would take my mind off things and help me find any semblance of calm I could muster. Suddenly I had an idea.

"Hold on, I need to check something real quick."

————

Bakugou 

I sighed and held the microphone to my face. I reached over to the computer and made sure the camera was facing me. 11:39pm blared at the bottom right of the monitor tauntingly. Everyone was asleep, no one would know. They better fucking not. Pressing the record button, and reorienting the camera, I took a breath.

"This is to my parents. And to all the people I've been a shit to. I'm not sorry, because I never would've been how I am today if I hadn't been the way I was. So fuck off I'm not giving you a fucking eulogy." I adjusted the mic and pressed play on the screen. "I don't owe you shit, but I'll give you this." The music started playing. I sighed and got into the song.

"I'm sorry mom and dad. I know I messed up bad, I should've... should've done, should've done better." I breathed shakily. "I'm sorry mom and dad for all the time I had... to get my life, to get my life together. But I didn't."

"In 2003, you gave birth to me, sweet little baby boy had the world at my feet... before I could even stand!" A reminiscent look dawned my face as I recalled my memories from pre school.

"Cradled me in your right and your left hand  
A precious bundle of unmade plans," A picture of mom hugging me in front of a daycare appeared in my head. 

"Hopes and dreams of bigger things  
A bright future or so it seemed..." Deku and I prancing around the playground and singing horribly. Dreaming to be stars.

"Oh but that light grew a little less bright" I was pushing down Deku into the dirt in the next one, we were just a little older. "As I grew up and we began to fight!"

"When I was 13 I was so damn mean!" My smart ass yelling at everyone who looked at me weird, Being a dick to my parents, etc.

"Running away, had nothing more to say than "I hate you" but that's not true now!" I deflated as the words left my mouth. Sincerity flowing through me as my mood turned from reminiscent to regretful.

"I just don't... I just don't, I just don't know how to say..." I shut my eyes tight.

"I'm sorry mom and dad, I know I've messed up bad. I should've... should've done should've done better..." 

"I'm sorry mom and dad for all the time I had... to get my life, to get my life together... but I didn't."

"And I haven't." I cut the music off. Rubbing my eyes, I turned off the recording. I transferred the recording to my phone and sent it to each person individually. 

Mom  
Dad  
Aunty Inko  
Deku

Shaking my head, I edited one of the contacts.

Midoriya

———

Izuku

I stared at the message, mouth wide. 11:55pm read the clock. Tapping in my password, I sat up in bed. The bright light of the phone blared in my face, causing me to rub my eyes. My gaze flew over my contact list, which had grown noticeably since I had joined our group. At the very top sat the unread message.

Kacchan: 5 November, 2018  
Audio message sent 11:54pm

I gave a few moments of thought before I turned off my phone and set it on the bedside table. I didn't want to here whatever he had to say. It didn't matter to me anymore. The thought repeated itself in my head over and over again. It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter. It doesn't... it... 

"Aww fuck it." I whispered to myself as curiosity took over and I picked up my phone. My earbuds were fit into my ears seconds later, and noise filtered from my phone into my head.

Bakugou is seen, face super close to the camera, which shakes around clumsily. He mutters under his breath and fixed the camera. It faced directly at him, entire body shown in the image, excluding the bottom half of his legs. He looks unsure.

"This is to my mom and dad. And all the people I've been a shit to. I'm not sorry, because I never would've been how I am today if I hadn't been the way I was. So fuck off I'm not giving you a fucking eulogy." He glares into the camera. But it isn't as full of fury as it is uncertainty, and distain. He takes a breath and starts singing.

The singing took me by surprise. Almost as much so as the words that were produced from the action. I shook harder from each word that left his lips. Until I felt tears leak from my eyes.

"And I haven't."

Droplets of water dappled the phone in water, and I shut my eyes tight. My hand wiped them off my face. I couldn't deal with this. He apologizes now? What right does he have to come back in my life?!

"It only means I have to prove myself all over again." With a new resolve, I set my phone face down. Removing my earplugs, plans filtered into my head for the days that were to come.

————  
The next morning

I skipped wearing make up, quickly shoving food that mom made for me into my mouth and throwing my uniform on. The group chat received multiple texts last night from me and I needed to talk to everyone in person. My feet hit the sidewalk hard as I ran to school. Pushing past people and muttering apologies, I got on the train and crossed the last bit of distance between me and the school.

The UA gates stood high above me, gold letters shining in the sun. Muttering under my breath, I checked the time. 6:50am flashed in my face. I quickly flipped over to the camera and spun it around. Eyes slightly darkened with bags, emerald and almost sparkling in the dawn's ascent, met mine. My hair hadn't been dyed in a while, so it was faintly green. I also hadn't buzzed it in a long time. It was almost long enough to become its natural curly self again. I scoffed. Opening my bag, I searched for my makeup kit.

"Shit." I muttered, the bag was nowhere to be found. 

"Deku-kun!" I snapped my head up at Uraraka's voice. "Why did you call us so early in the morning?" I inhaled and prepared to do something I hadn't done in a long time.

"Uraraka. I have an idea." And thus, the ranting began.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this one is only about 1000 words and it’s barely a filler, but I promise the next chapter will have a little progression. Now heed my warning: IF YOU HAVE READ THIS STORY BEFORE MONDAY, NOVEMBER 26, 2018, RE READ THE STORY FROM CHAPTER 4 ONWARD. I MADE SOME EDITS TO HELP THE PLOT LINE. GO BACK TO THAT CHAPTER AND THE LAST BIT OF THIS CHAPTER WILL MAKE SENSE. If you read that, thank you!!!! Enjoy now <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this one is only about 1000 words and it’s barely a filler, but I promise the next chapter will have a little progression. Now heed my warning: IF YOU HAVE READ THIS STORY BEFORE MONDAY, NOVEMBER 26, 2018, RE READ THE STORY FROM CHAPTER 4 ONWARD. I MADE SOME EDITS TO HELP THE PLOT LINE. GO BACK TO THAT CHAPTER AND THE LAST BIT OF THIS CHAPTER WILL MAKE SENSE. If you read that, thank you!!!! Enjoy now <3

"I have an idea." 

Uraraka

My first thought was something along the lines of oh I wonder what it is, but then my more rational side kicked in. Deku has never contributed an idea to the team, sure he's always danced and sang for us... but his passion didn't lie in here. He was a dancer through and through. Better alone than together, at least that's what I thought at the time.

"Okay, this is going to sound crazy." He took in a breath. "I want to put together a program, of us singing things we'd never sing by ourselves. I want us to tell our stories! We'll start with the song 'confident' for you and the girls." 

"Deku... Deku! Slow down!" 

"And we need stage names! I'd be Deku. Of course... and then..."

"Deku kun!" I repeated. He snapped out of his trance and I laughed. He'd never done that before. I was beginning to wonder what was up.

"S-Sorry Uraraka San... I haven't done that in so long... I thought I had a grip on it..." his hand touched the back of his neck and he smiled nervously. For a moment, Deku looked like someone else. Someone... shy and nervous. Like he was fresh out of middle school. I liked this little side to him. The moment passed and he straightened out. "A program. Telling stories."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Songs that tell tales! Songs that tell real stories, about life, and grief. Everything we make, we'll make it in a way that they will just know... we have something to tell." He paused and looked at me with a smile on his face. "Music creates a fantasy that we can experience. Let's take advantage of that!" 

I ran through the options in my head. Something like this, it had been done. Just because it wasn't original, didn't mean we couldn't make it ours. My grin widened.

"Let's do this. What do we start with, Deku?" 

"We're gonna tell the story of a person. One who had everything at their feet, but couldn't find the courage to reach out and take it." I nodded.

"Go on..." I encouraged.

"The person, they followed someone's lead, never on their own. Even though the person claimed to hate them, the protagonist keeps following that someone. Until they just left. Then the protagonist goes through some things that all of us did..." he breathed in to slow down. "And then they turn around. They finally move on their own path. They change the world, I don't know how yet, but they do." 

"We're gonna tell our stories by telling someone else's story." I mentioned. What he said about the person going through some things all of us did, I started to see his pattern. Midoriya nodded.

"We're gonna tell the story of a hero."

—————

The first thing they did was communicate their idea to the team. The second thing was creating a discord. Sero quickly made a new server and organized the chats. In the text channels, we had general, discussion chat, idea chat, planning chat, scheduling, and document sharing. We had the same thing in the voice channel, plus a choreography chat. It was organized, but when everyone was on at the same time, it was utter chaos.

The third thing they did was go to teachers. Suddenly everyone had little free time because of extra dance technique with Aizawa. Their voices were being strained, so Hisashi sensei let them do extra voice activities. When they were on lunch time, they all ate healthy, throat soothing foods. Everyone was seen with a large water bottle half the time. Aoyama put a huge load of research into healthy habits, not only for their voices but for their body and food. He made sure that they always took time off and such. The sparkly boy even started making lists of heathy food for them to ask their parents to buy. Contacts were connected and some stagecraft department people even gave them tips for the studio at Momo's place. 

Which is how they met their greatest friend, a stagecraft department girl by the name of Hatsume Mei. She may also have qualified for worst nightmare, but she was just too talented to pass up. While she says they recruited her, it was more likely that she recruited herself. Hatsumei was the best at what she did, despite being a first year. She set up lights, effects, multiple microphones, and even took over the camera and editing. With her, the video quality tripled.

The fourth thing they did was put the planning chat to use. Their videos were sporadic, not consistent and illy practiced. The agreement was that they'd spend at least two weeks on each video, giving Midoriya time to choreograph. It would also help Momo put together sheet music and even leave a few days to practice the song and choreo.

Midoriya's sudden burst of passion seemed to spread throughout the team. Things were completed a lot quicker, and videos were made multiple at a time. They began to be released with a steady speed. The passion of the group spread to their followers, and the stage names kept their real identities a secret. Mei, thanks to her genius, even figured out how to bleep their names out whenever someone accidentally said it on stream. First and last name combined. She was awesome.

It helped us out with a more mysterious aspect of them. They began to see small bits of fan art of them, sometimes even in strange outfits. Momo saw one that she liked, which had all of them wearing masks on their faces. She ended up commissioning the artist to make them some custom logos. The girl didn't know it was Momo, but turns out that the girl was in 1-a at UA. Her name was Tooru Hagakure. The team decided that they would tell her if they got the chance to get close to her.

Suddenly, it wasn't just the eight of them. It was a whole group of people, keeping their names hidden not for privacy and security anymore, but for mystery. Their faces showed up less and less in videos until only the first fans ever remembered what they looked like months later. Some people at school knew of course, but Mei made sure that wouldn't be a problem. The team was big now, Midoriya still did choreo, Momo still wrote sheet music, Aoyama still managed them, and Sero still lead them. However, they weren't alone anymore. Everything was going smoothly for their channel. Everyone was happy.

Until one day One for All appeared at UA.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoooooh nelly. It’s been a while. Idk if I’m ever gonna post consistently and I can’t promise that I will but I can damn well try my hardest.

One for All was just as surprised as anyone else when they were told they'd be attending UA. It was out of the blue, but it made sense. They were all still minors, and their online courses weren't cutting it anymore. In order to graduate with proper educations, they needed to attend at least one semester of high school. 

Just because it made sense, however, didn't mean they weren't pissed.

"What the fuck?" Bakugou broke first. Their manager, an actress named Uwabami, flipped her hair. She had taken Endeavor's place when the whole feud went down.

"You seven need to gain a proper education. What better place to do it than UA?" She offered, unfazed by Bakugou's behavior. 

"But why do we need to attend school at all? We're doing online courses." Shinsou reasoned, still shocked by the whole situation.

"You people." Uwabami pinched her nose and sighed. "You're still minors, you're required to take at least one semester of physical schooling so you can get a real education." Before anyone could protest again, she added on. "And besides, your parents are giving us hell so this is what we're doing."

"But what about our songs? What about our job?" Ojiro asked, slightly worried.

"You're still gonna have time to write, don't worry." She assured, "Not as much as usual, but we can always go on a temporary hiatus."

"Hiatus?!" Iida jumped. "We cannot go on hiatus! Imagine how disappointed the fans will be!" He argued. If he was on board before, he definitely wasn't now.

"Ugh I definitely don't wanna go to school!" Kaminari complained. Kirishima was, of course, the one to bear the good side of it. He thought through what everyone had said, and came to his decision.

"It doesn't sound that bad." He said. "I mean, think about it. It's UA. How bad can this turn out?" His reasoning wasn't exactly wrongly placed. UA was Japan's best school for the performing arts, and they were already enrolled in the Stagescene course. They'd gotten in, of course, but only because multiple others had been expelled for some reason. 

"Say we actually entertain this idea." Shouto added in. "Where would we work? We still have to make music." The young Todoroki couldn't believe they were actually gonna have to do this.

"They have a whole recording studio as well as multiple stages and places for us to film." Uwabami smirked. "And that YouTube team... I heard through the grapevine that the ones under the masks go there..."

~~~~

Hanta was just as surprised as the rest of the class when Japan's number one pop group entered the class behind Aizawa sensei. Midoriya looked beyond pissed as they made their introduction. He looked even more pissed when Bakugo sat in front of him. Sero noticed this through some subtle hints his boyfriend gave. His hands were shaking in balled fists, he was looking down silently, and he refused to make eye contact with anyone. Sero wanted to reach for his hand, worrying immensely about him. He wasn't the only one. 

Uraraka eyed Midoriya occasionally with concern, checking on him subtly from the corner of the room. Jirou spared glances behind her to make sure he was okay, Shouji doing the same in front of her. Yaoyorozu leaned over to see his hunched over frame and looked away quickly, mentally reminding herself to bring him to their spot as soon as possible. Tsu managed to be the most discreet, though no one noticed any of them. She merely looks at him with her eyes and then to Yaoyorozu. They both barely nod at each other, so subtly that it could hardly be seen. These little things helped them all reach a consensus without saying a word.

Meanwhile, each of the members were sat down at the empty desks, which once belonged to former classmates. Bakugo was seated in front of Midoriya. Todoroki was in the back by Yaoyorozu, then Iida was placed in front of Uraraka. Ojirou was placed to Shoji's right, with Kaminari behind him, and Kirishima behind him. Finally, Shinsou sat behind Midoriya. Lucky them...

Class dragged on, Aizawa refusing to slow down for the new arrivals. He only explained to them that they would practice, only two to three times a week, everyone's specialties. This was because everyone needed to keep improving those skills, but learning new ones as well. Finally, after what felt like forever, they were dismissed to the gym.

~~

Midoriya

I quickly changed into my gym clothes, not wasting a second so I could get away from those freaks. Without too much thought, I tied the shirt around my waist, revealing the black, form fitting shirt underneath. It barely covered my armpits, but that was all I needed for the training I was doing today.

"Hey dude! I uh, need some help finding the gym, do you mind showing me where it is?" It was the cheery voice of Kaminari. I froze up, rapidly shaking my head as I rushed to stand behind Sero. He looked at me in concern, before looking up at the confused singer. 

"Hanta..." I whispered softly in a plead. Sero laughed lightly before pulling his gym shirt down. He covered for me easily.

"Hey dude! Don't worry about him he's just a bit timid." I shriveled up behind him as if I were hiding to accentuate the words. Kaminari chuckled nervously.

"Sorry about that... Ehehe... honestly dude I'm completely turned around in this place... it's so huge!" He responded. He looked uncomfortable, as did the rest of the members of his team. Especially with some of the looks they'd been getting. Looks like they weren't happy with their arrangement either.

"Like I said, don't worry about it! Oh my name is Sero by the way. We can show you to the gym if ya want?" Sero offered and I buried my head into his back. He turned around and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close and holding me. I immediately felt calmer and relaxed into his grip. Kaminari made a squeaky noise.

"Yeah! W-wait are you two-" Kaminari sputtered. I smirked slightly into Sero's chest. 

"Dating?" Shouji finished from behind him. Kaminari literally looked frozen on the spot. Nobody could blame him, Shouji was a big guy. "Those two are gayer for each other than a rainbow vomiting a rainbow." I nodded with a soft chuckle at the joke. Kaminari seemed to relax a bit.

"We should probably go to the gym before Aizawa sensei gets mad at us." Sero mentioned as I nuzzled his chest silently. We walked out of the room and down the long corridor. I felt fidgety, my hands twitching and my anxiety spiking. Kaminari looked at me, thinking I didn't notice. I knew what he was doing. He probably thought I specialized in singing... just generic singing. My body didn't do that during my performances, but he didn't have to know that yet.

We came upon the door and Sero pushed it open, everyone was setting up their stations and I spotted the rest of One for All. Bakugo met my eyes for a moment, his flickering with recognition and... regret? The idea erased itself from my mind, there was no point in getting my hopes up. Kaminari thanked us and walked toward them.

~~~

Kaminari

"You need any help setting up or anything?" Sero asked, I shook my head appreciatively.

"Thanks dudes! I'll see you guys later!" I smiled and waved at Sero and his meek companion. Sero smiled back.

"Course! Anytime!" The words sounded distracted as he waved at me. I wondered what that was about but didn't dwell on it too much. I walked to Kirishima and smiled.

"Yo! Did Sensei give us instructions yet or-" Bakugo grabs my shoulders.

"What did they say to you?" He asked, looking shaken up. His eyes were on something behind me, I didn't know what.

"Woah chill, nothing babe... just showed me where the gym was..." Shinsou stepped over to us as the words left my mouth.

"What are they like?" He asked. "Like, how did they react to you?" I shrugged.

"Well... the green haired one was really timid... can't imagine he can do much else than stage craft. He's so... like... nervous?" Bakugo scoffed at that and Iida seemed to take note of it. "Yeah and the other dude was totally chill. Even offered to help me set up." All our eyes drift around the room, watching the other students work. Not gonna lie, we felt really out of place. The familiar faces of the masked celebrities seemed only to affect us in the room. It obviously meant that the other students didn't know.

"What the hell!" Kirishima screamed. All of our heads turn in his direction.

—————

Deku

I felt the need to put them in their place. Sero and I set up the lyre as well as the trapeze. We set it to go just above where Hagakure and Uraraka would be on the tightrope. I whispered into his ear.

"Wanna make them piss their pants?" Sero chuckled and nodded.

"Floor it?" He looked at me with mischief in his eyes. I nodded and giggled giddily, and without another word, Sero climbed down the ladder. 

While I was waiting for him, I decided to stretch a bit more. I pulled one arm across my chest and sighed at the satisfying pop in my shoulder, then did the same with the other arm. I slid into the splits, bending my back so I could reach my back leg. After counting to 8 twice, I reached for my front foot.

"Ready?!" Sero called as I stretched the other leg. I stood up and nodded, stretching my hand out and giving him a thumbs up. My hands folded around the bar of the trapezium. It was covered in tape, but it still hurt to hold onto it for the first few months.

"Trapeze going!" I shouted in warning as we both stepped off the platforms. I swung back and placed my knee pits  on the bar, reaching out with fingerless gloves covering the scars from the many times this went wrong. Air pushed my hair into my face and I waited for hardly a second before seeing him.

Sero flew from his trapeze on the other side, doing a few tricks before catapulting himself off of it.

"What the hell?!" I heard a voice scream as Sero's fingers folded around my wrists. We laughed together before swinging back. Sero folded his knees around the other bar and we began our routine. Trapeze was definitely not my specialty, I specialized in a mix of street and contemporary dance, with multiple styles integrated within each other... making it my own... My skills from learning on the street kinda just... mingled with what I learned at UA and everywhere else...

The room was silent in my ears as my body became hyperaware. Self control filtered through my veins as each movement became real... became my own moves, my own actions. Muscle memory kicked in and helped with the things I'd trained so long I'd forgotten what they are completely. Hanging on my knees, my heels, hanging limply... wind in my hair. Nothing felt like it was there but the trapeze as I danced and flipped on the swinging metal bar. When we were done, the noise of the room went back to my ears. 

One for All was gaping at us. I pretended to ignore them as the smirk fell onto my face. I laughed with Sero when we finally did look at them. My anxiety was gone in that short moment.

"What? Never seen a flying act?" I teased. Sero joined in.

"That's sad, you'll be eaten alive at UA if you get impressed so easily!" He said. Since we were still hanging, the trapeze no longer swinging, he had a hand on my hip. I decided then to join him on his trapeze.

"I'm gonna work on my routine baby. Thanks for that." We shared a tender kiss before I fell back into the safety net. That earned another screech from one of the, oh so brave and talented, members of One for All. 

This was gonna be fun.


End file.
